


Verhören

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Fiktive Geschichte zu Tatort Münster (ohne Episodenbezug)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Evtl. werden es noch mehr Kapitel...aber ich weiss noch nicht, auf welche Reise die Geschichte gehen wird...

„Sie Pflaume?“

Was hatte Boerne gerade zu ihm gesagt? Er hatte nur mit einem halben Ohr zugehört, da er gerade in der Akte blätterte, die ihm Nadeshda auf seinem Schreibtisch hinterlassen hatte. Hatte Boerne ihn nicht gerade als „Pflaume“ bezeichnet? Grimmig sah er von seiner Akte auf. Boerne aß Pflaumen. Ach so. 

„Nee, danke. Ist mir zu klebrig jetzt.“ 

Boerne fing an mit einem Vortrag über den Gesundheitsfaktor von Pflaumen, sinnierte über den Zusammenhang von Reifegrad und Geschmack und anderem Kram über Obst, was ihn aber gerade sowas von überhaupt nicht interessierte, da er gerade wichtige Fakten aus einem früheren Fall las, die hervorragend zum aktuellen Mordfall passten. Falls es ein Mord war. Er glaubte ja, die Klemm und mal wieder alle anderen nicht. Naja. Wie immer halt. Er sah im Augenwinkel Boerne das Pflaumenessen regelrecht zu zelebrieren. Er hatte sich die Dinger früher, als Kind, immer ganz in den Mund gesteckt, und lutschte am Ende das Fruchtfleisch vom Kern weg, um diesen dann möglichst weit weg zu spucken. Seit er da mal‘n Wurm drin hatte, aß er aus Prinzip keine ganzen Pflaumen mehr. 

„Süß.“

Thiel sah erneut von seiner Akte auf. Boerne hielt eine halbierte Pflaume, die sehr dunkelblau oder naja, vielleicht eher dunkelviolett aussah, in den Fingern, sah ihn aber dabei an. Thiel runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder in die alten Notizen.

Was für’n Gekrakel. Warum schreiben manche Leute einfach so unleserlich? Er kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte aber kaum die u’s, n’s und m’s voneinander unterscheiden, da es eigentlich immer dieselben Striche waren. Er seufzte laut und lehnte sich, samt Papier vor der Nase, im Stuhl zurück. Was für ne Scheiße. Irgendwie hatte er sich den Freitags-Feierabend anders vorgestellt, aber nun musste es bis Montag 10 Uhr wenigstens den Ansatz einer neuen Erkenntnis geben, weil die Klemm ne Pressekonferenz einberufen hatte. Er blätterte weiter nach hinten im dicken Aktenordner und da purzelten einige Fotos heraus, die sich unterm Schreibtisch verteilten. Och nee. 

Er sprang auf, legte den Ordner auf den Tisch und tauchte ab unter den Tisch. Leichenfotos waren das. Von der Obduktion. Er sah sie sich, noch unter dem Tisch sitzend an, und gab angeekelte Laute von sich.

„Falls der werte Herr Hauptkommissar noch einmal oben erscheinen sollte, würde sich der Herr Professor Rechtsmediziner gerne auch einmal diese Fotos ansehen!“

„Da neben ihrem Stuhl liegt auch noch eins“, war die einzige Antwort, die unterm Schreibtisch hervorkam. 

Boerne holte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und tupfte sich damit die Finger ab.  
„Tse. Ich hab die immer abgelutscht“, war Thiels Kommentar dazu aus dem Off.

„Wie meinen?“

Boerne beugte sich nun zu dem einzelnen Foto herab und klaubte es auf. Er besah es sich eine Weile und schwieg. 

„Was‘n? Boerne?“

Boerne wurde etwas rot, zumindest sah es für Thiel von unter dem Schreibtisch so aus. Vielleicht war es auch nur das Licht? Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die Wolken waren rosa. Wie romantisch.

„Komm’se ma runter!“ 

Boerne war perplex. Warum sollte er sich auf diesen wer weiß wieviele Jahre nicht mehr korrekt gereinigten Teppich begeben? Dazu trug er heute seine sündhaft teure, maßgeschneiderte Anzughose. Er sah auch nicht ein, wie ein Teenager in Verrenkungen auf dem Fußboden zu hocken, in Thiels Wurstbrotkrümeln. 

„Thiel“ entfuhr es ihm entsetzt und er blickte angewidert.

„Mein Gott, es ist halt gerade so gemütlich hier“ – Thiel saß angelehnt halb unterm Schreibtisch und blätterte durch die Fotos. „Was’n auf ihrem Foto zu sehen?“ fragte er Boerne.

„Thiel, es ist weder mein Foto noch ein Foto von meinem Astralkörper!“ 

„Boerne!“

„Das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen.“

„Boerne! Jetzt sagen Sie schon!“

„Es sind…äh…ist…also…abgetrennte Glied…maß…, also, äh….“

„Boerne! Soll ich jetzt rätseln oder was? Geben se schon, hab doch schon oft bei Ihnen im Institut einzelne Körperteile gesehen!“

„Aber nicht das, also so etwas, also ich meine…“ Seltsamerweise fiel es dem Rechtsmediziner schwer, diesen Begriff im Zusammenhang mit dem Foto auszusprechen.

Thiel seufze laut, und begab sich auf alle Viere, um wieder aufzustehen, was bei seiner Statur etwas schwerfällig wirkte.  
Boerne beobachtete ihn, wie er auf allen Vieren dahinkroch. Thiels Hintern zeichnete sich durch die stark verwaschene, aber eher eng geschnitte Jeans doch ziemlich ab, was Boerne einen Moment ein Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend bewirkte. Wie oft hatte er sich schon vorgestellt, diesen Hintern einmal anfassen zu können. Er spürte eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen und versuchte sich krampfhaft wieder seinen Pflaumen zu widmen. Bei der süßen Pflaume vorhin hatte er tatsächlich laut gedacht, er liebte es, wenn Thiel sein konzentriertes Grübelgesicht aufsetzte, er schaute dann nur noch halb so grimmig wie sonst. Überhaupt könnte er Thiel stundenlang einfach nur anschauen, ihn beobachten. Obwohl er das krasse Gegenteil zu ihm war, auf intellektueller und auch athletischer Ebene, zog ihn dieser Körper magisch an. Nicht nur der Körper, sondern der ganze Mensch, der ganze Thiel. Er liebte seine Unernsthaftigkeit, die flapsige Art. Außerdem konnten sie sich abends wunderbar Gesellschaft leisten, kochen, essen und trinken. Boerne war völlig in Gedanken versunken. 

„Nu geben‘se schon her!“ Er hatte Thiel gar nicht näherkommen sehen, plötzlich stand dieser vor seinem Stuhl und wirkte wie ein massiger Berg. Boerne war es nicht gewohnt, kleiner zu sein, obwohl er ja einfach nur saß. Zwei blaue Augen sahen auf ihn herab, die Stirn grimmig in Falten. So liebte er ihn. Seinen Thiel. 

„Boerne? Ist alles ok?“

Er entriss ihm das Foto, und alles was er bei der Betrachtung dessen von sich gab, nach einer kurzen Pause, war „Autsch“. Das Foto zeigte die abgetrennte Männlichkeit der dazugehörigen Leiche, die ansonsten keine weiteren Verluste aufwies. 

„In ihrer Haut möchte ich nicht stecken“, warf Boerne plötzlich ein und sagte noch, ausversehen war ihm das herausgerutscht, ein leises „obwohl…“ hinterher. 

„Was?“

„Na, mein lieber Thiel, Montag, Pressekonferenz. Wie Sie DAS erklären? Serienkiller, der männliche Geschlechtsteile als Trophäen sammelt?“ 

„Boerne!“ Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Das wird doch nicht an die Presse kommen!! Außerdem beweist das erstmal nichts. Kann Zufall sein…außerdem sitzt der Typ seit 7 Jahren.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was meinen Sie mit vorhin ‚obwohl‘? Thiel hatte es nicht überhört. 

„Was?“ fragte diesmal Boerne möglichst belanglos. 

„Na, sie haben eben ‚obwohl‘ gesagt. Wenn‘se am Montag mitkommen wollen, bitte!“  
Dann müsste er sich nicht allein den peinlichen Details stellen, dachte er noch.

„Nein nein, das schaffen Sie schon allein. Das war auch so nicht gemeint.“ Boerne schlug sich gedanklich an den Kopf. Irgendwie verselbstständigte sich heute sein Denken und Sprechen. Er bekam das Bild von Thiels Hintern einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er wurde innerlich nervös. Jetzt bloß keine Fehler machen. ‚Karl-Friedrich, zusammenreißen!‘, fuhr er sich gedanklich an.

Thiel hatte zwischenzeitlich die Fotos zurück in die Aktenordner einsortiert und diesen dann zugeklappt. „Mir reichts mit diesem kranken Scheiß für heute“, kommentierte er dies. Er schien schon wieder vergessen zu haben, was er fragen wollte.

„Feierabend Thiel? Lassen Sie uns nach Hause fahren. Ich glaube, ich habe noch einen der Rotweine, die ich zum Jubiläum erhielt. Ein sehr edler Tropfen, sage ich ihnen. Ich könnte mit Ihnen gerne auf den heutigen erfolgreichen Ermittlungsnachmittag anstoßen! Na, wie wäre das?“ fragte Boerne sichtlich gut gelaunt. Dabei wollte er bloß ablenken von seiner Unachtsamkeit, und er war erleichtert, dass Thiel nichts gefragt hatte. Außerdem hatte er einfach Lust auf Thiel…äh, den Rotwein mit Thiel. „Ich hätte Lust mit Ihnen…“ hörte Boerne sich noch sagen. 

„Waaas?“ fragte Thiel in seiner typischen einsilbigen Art. Aber seine einsilbigen Fragen vereinten meist alles das, wozu andere Menschen mehr Fragen benötigten.

Boerne war erschrocken. Was war nur heute mit ihm los? Plötzlich traute er sich kaum, den anderen anzublicken. 

Aus Thiels Blick war das Erschrockene der Verwirrtheit gewichen.

„Eigentlich meinte ich den Rotwein“, warf Boerne kleinlaut ein. Eigentlich brauchte er gar nicht kleinlaut zu sein. Es war ja nichts passiert, es war ein Satzfetzen, der missverständlich ausgedrückt war. Obwohl natürlich er das meinte, was er angedeutet hat, und überhaupt…Thiel ahnte gar nichts von seiner Neigung.

„Ach so.“ Thiel lachte einmal laut auf.  
Damit war das erstmal vom Tisch. Manchmal war er sehr dankbar um die zuweilen nicht sehr tiefgründige Kombinierungsgabe des Hauptkommissars. 

Allerdings hatte sich Boerne darin mächtig getäuscht, aber dies ahnte Boerne noch nicht.

\--

Zuhause angekommen ging jeder erstmal in seine Wohnung. Thiel wollte duschen und sich etwas ausruhen, Boerne in der Zeit kochen.  
Während Boerne kochte, dachte er die ganze Zeit an Thiel. Wie er nun vermutlich genau zu dieser Zeit unter der Dusche stand. Während er die Möhren wusch und schälte, stellte er sich seinen Nachbarn nackt vor. Er hatte ja schon ziemlich Bauch. Aber irgendwie machte ihn das an, er war selbst immer schmal und schlank gewesen und stellte sich etwas mehr Hüftspeck einfach weich und warm vor. Kuschelig. Wohlig. Während die Möhren mit diversen Kräutern dünsteten und er die Ofenkartoffeln würzte, erschienen ihm Thiels blaue Augen vor seinem inneren Auge. Sie lächelten, was leider viel zu selten vorkam. Dann klingelte es Sturm. Er schob die Möhren vom Herd und wankte etwas zur Tür, weil er aus seinen Träumen entrissen war.

Da stand Thiel, gerade eben so den Unterleib in Handtücher gehüllt. Boerne sah rechts und links in den Flur, aber gottseidank kam gerade niemand durchs Treppenhaus.  
„Thiel!“ entfuhr es ihm entsetzt, „Sie können doch nicht halbnackt durch die Öffentlich…“

„Mein Wasser wird nicht warm!“

„Hm? Dann ist Ihr Wasserkocher wohl defekt. Das ist auch kein Wunder, sie kaufen sich ja auch immer diese billigen Chinaplastikteile, die auch noch brandgefährlich sein können!“

„Boerne! In der Dusche!“

„Wie meinen? In der Dusche sollten Sie auf gar keinen Fall einen Wasserkocher verwenden!“

„Boerne!!! Sind Sie taub oder tun Sie nur so doof? Mein Duschwasser wird nicht warm!“

Boerne sah ihm entsetzt an und schob ein „das kann nicht sein“ hinterher. Ihm schwante Böses. Da wird doch nicht kürzlich dieser Handwerker im Keller ….  
„Thiel, bestimmt kommt warmes Wasser! Ich habe doch heute früh heiß geduscht!“

„Aber jetzt bleibt’s kalt“, und zog sich dazu noch die Badetücher dichter um den Körper.  
Es schien auch als zittere der Hauptkommissar etwas. Boerne hatte nun große Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. Einerseits wäre das eine Katastrophe, wenn nun im gesamten Haus das Warmwasser ausgefallen wäre, andererseits steht gerade Thiel wahrlich halbnackt vor ihm. 

„Wollen‘se nich ma‘gucken kommen?“ 

„Äh ja. Natürlich. Einen kleinen Augenblick.“ Boerne verschwand in der Wohnung, schaltete den Ofen aus. Das könne er auch nacher fertig stellen, ihr Abendessen. Thiel könnte auch bei ihm duschen…fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Bei dem Gedanken wurde er plötzlich ganz nervös. Er nahm seine Wohnungsschlüssel und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, und folgte Thiel in seinen wehenden Badetüchern in dessen Wohnung. Er schloss die Tür und ging ins Bad. Dort war der Boden ziemlich überschwemmt, so als wenn Thiel direkt ohne sich abzutrocknen zu ihm herüber getapst wäre.

„Sagen Sie, diese Seebildung auf dem Fussboden, das waren aber Sie?“ 

„Mensch Boerne, ja, ich bin gleich zu Ihnen….“ 

Boerne winkte ab. „Sehr freundlich, dass Sie wenigstens für Ihre Nachbarschaft an eine Handtuch-Verhüllung gedacht haben. Haben Sie denn gar keinen Bademantel?“ Und diesmal sagte er sich, wirklich in Gedanken, ein ‚macht überhaupt nichts‘ hinterher. 

Nachdem nach bald 10 Minuten tatsächlich das Wasser kalt blieb und das, obwohl alle Hähne geöffnet waren, ging er rüber zu sich, um sein Wasser zu kontrollieren. Dies wurde binnen Sekunden warm. Ganz erleichtern atmete Boerne auf. Bei ihm war alles in Ordnung, also konnte er die teure Generalsanierung der Heizungsanlage nochmals verschieben. Da war anscheinend nur Thiels Wohnung betroffen, nun, das würde er in den nächsten Tagen mit dem zuständigen Wassermann klären. Solange – nun bekam er wieder das Kribbeln, würde Thiel eben bei ihm duschen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!“ Boerne hatte wieder laut gedacht.

„Wie meinen?“  
Seit wann stand Thiel eigentlich hinter ihm in seinem Bad? 

„Dass ich bei Ihnen dusche! Bei Vaddern ist es auch ok.“ Thiel ging wieder aus dem Bad und stand nun etwas verloren, halbnackt und etwas tropfend in Boernes Wohnzimmer. Boerne folgte ihm physisch, aber vor allem mit seinem Blick. 

„Aber Thiel. Das ist doch umständlich, und außerdem machen Sie sich dort eher schmutziger als sauberer, bei diesem Chaos dort! Außerdem duscht dort sicherlich unsere Staatsanwältin, vielleicht noch zusammen mit ihrem…“ Boerne setzte sich auf seine Couch und betrachtete Thiel mit einem halb belustigtem Blick. 

„Boerne, bitte…“

„Na und? Wollen Sie da auch noch mitduschen? Und Frau Staatsanwältin…im Adams…oder besser Evakostüm…“

„Gott bewahre! Okay okay, bitte keine weiteren Bilder mehr! Sie haben ja Recht. Ausnahmsweise.“ 

Boerne freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, versuchte sich aber äußerlich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Thiel kam es vor, als huschte da ein seeliges Lächeln über Boerne’s Gesicht. Was war heute bloß mit ihm los? Ständig lies er Sätze unvollendet und sprach zweideutige Dinge aus. Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art! Boerne hatte sich immer unter Kontrolle. Immer. Außer wenn er manchmal arg betrunken war.  
Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wann war man nicht man selbst, verhaspelte sich? Wenn man verliebt ist. Das wird’s sein! Boerne muss verliebt sein! Fragt sich nur, wer die Angebetete ist. Ihm war in den letzten Tagen nichts Besonderes aufgefallen. Wer weiss, vielleicht schwärmt er heimlich doch von Frau Haller. Oder von der Klemm? Um Gottes Willen, das gäbe echt Stress mit Vaddern. Naja, jetzt könnte er erstmal duschen, oder gleich baden, Borne hat ja ne Wanne. Und dann endlich was essen. Er konnte schon nicht mehr richtig denken vor Hunger.  
Thiel wanderte in Boernes Bad. 

Boerne sprang auf. Er musste ihn mit seiner neuen Duschvorrichtung vertraut machen, er hatte nämlich neuerdings eine Wellness-Dusche. Deswegen war ja auch kürzlich erst der Sanitärfachmann da.  
„Nicht dass Sie mit ihren Wurstfingern da was kaputt machen!“ 

Thiel sah ihn genervt an. „Boerne, ich weiss, wie man Duschen bedient.“

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie können ja nicht mal mit Ihrem Laptop richtig umgehen.“

„Das Klappdings ist aber keine Duscharmatur!“

Im Bad pries Boerne seine neue Wellness-Dusche ausführlich, ohne aber nur einen Tropfen Wasser zu vergeuden. Die verschiedenen Einstellungen waren tatsächlich verwirrend. 

„Kann man da auch normal mit duschen?“ 

„Mein lieber Thiel. Es kommt auf den Standpunkt an, was eine Person unter dem Begriff normal versteht. Für mich ist es normal, den mittleren Wasserstrahl mit Komplettberegnung zu nutzen, für Sie benötigt man sicher die höchste Stufe aufgrund Ihres höheren Hautanteils um ….“

„Haha.“ Thiel sah mehr als brummelig drein. 

Brummelig und pummelig, und noch immer fast nackt, wenn das nicht mal eine reizende Kombination war, dachte sich Boerne. 

„So, haben Sie jetzt fertig mit dem Duschtheoriegeschwafel? Kann ich jetzt duschen, oder wollen‘se mir noch die Praxis zeigen?“ 

Boerne dachte, "Liebend gerne", sagte dann aber: „Nein, gehen Sie nur, sie werden sehen, für Sie eröffnen sich neue Duschwelten. Thiel, Welten, sage ich Ihnen! Und nun hopp hopp. Das Essen ist in 24 Minuten fertig. Und verbrauchen Sie nicht zuviel Wasser!“ 

Thiel warf sofort seine umgehängten Handtücher weg, die am Badewannenrand landeten, da stand Boerne noch halb im Bad. Dieser erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen nackten Nachbarn. Eigentlich sah er, bis auf den Bauch, ganz normal aus, nicht übermäßig stabil. Nur kräftigere Oberarme hatte er, aber die fand er eben auch so attraktiv. Wie gern hätte er in diesen Armen gelegen und sich fallen gelassen. 

Thiel war derweil nicht entgangen, dass Boerne ihn für wenige Sekunden gemustert hatte. Seltsamerweise war ihm das in dem einen Moment nicht unangenehm. Normalerweise hätte er einen weiteren Mann im privaten Bad nach draußen gescheucht, aber andererseits hatte er auch kein Problem mit Gemeinschaftsumkleiden in Badeanstalten. Am Ende sahen doch eh alle gleich aus.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf Wunsch folgen 2 weitere Kapitel schneller als gedacht.  
> To be continued...

Boerne hörte das Duschwasser rauschen. Die Wasseruhr lief auf Hochtouren. Es klang wie die Regenwald-Schwalldusche, die er auch am Liebsten nutzte, zur Feierabend-Entspannung. Dazu hatte er noch die Lichtinstallation erworben, die er aber vorhin seinem Kollegen verschwiegen hatte, die das Duschwasser in verschiedene, einstellbare Farben beleuchtete.  
Er widmete nun wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit den Ofenkartoffeln. Er pfefferte sie mit drei verschiedenen Sorten, überlegte, ob noch ein wenig Chili vonnöten wären. Wahrscheinlich würde Thiel nicht einmal diese 3 exquisiten Sorten Pfeffer, die er in dem neuen Feinkostladen erstanden hatte, herausschmecken. 

„Thiel?“ rief er ins Badezimmer. „Mögen Sie es scharf?“

Thiel zuckte unter der Dusche zusammen. Hatte Boerne ihn gerade gefragt, wie er ES mochte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Rest einfach nicht gehört. Unschlüssig stand er unter dem Wasserschwall. Er konnte sich aber auch so gar nicht zusammenreimen, was Boerne meinte.  
„Kommt drauf an!“ rief er deshalb zurück.

Kommt drauf an, was ist denn das für eine Antwort? Boerne stand ratlos in der Küche. Mochte Thiel nun Chili oder nicht? 

Thiel duschte nun schon 15 Minuten. So langsam wurde Boerne unruhig ob des Wasserverbrauchs. Wieder stand er vor der Badezimmertür und rief hinein.  
„Thiel! So langsam dürfte im brasilianischen Regenwald das Reservoir ausgeschöpft sein!“

Kurze Zeit später stoppte tatsächlich das Rauschen. Gut kombiniert, lobte Boerne Thiel in Gedanken.  
Nur wenig später steckte Thiel verlegen seinen Kopf durch einen Türspalt des Badezimmers. „Ähm…Boerne, ich hab hier nix zum Anziehen“. Tatsächlich war er ja nur mit Handtüchern bekleidet bei ihm und sofort duschen gegangen. Da das Abendessen minütlich fertig wurde, suchte Boerne ihm ein T-Shirt, eine Boxershorts und eine kurze Hose aus seinem Bestand heraus. Thiel schien dies etwas unangenehm zu sein. 

Boerne war in Gedanken.  
Besaß er doch ein altes St. Pauli-Shirt von Thiel, welches er im letzten Jahr in dessen Wäschekorb fand, er es ungewaschen mit in seine Wohnung nahm und sich, immer wenn er Thiel besonders vermisste, darin anschmiegte. Die meiste Zeit lag es unter seinem Kopfkissen und mittlerweile roch es überhaupt nicht mehr nach Thiel. Dieses Geheimnis durfte Thiel niemals erfahren! Dies wäre aber das einzige T-Shirt, was ihm passen würde. Oder sollte er doch…? 

Wie es abzusehen war, war Boernes T-Shirt zu eng. Thiel kam nur halb bekleidet aus dem Bad; die Shorts schien aber zu passen. Der Hauptkommissar sah umwerfend aus. Seine leicht rötlich gefärbte Haut, die Haare standen feucht in alle Richtungen ab. Verlegen hielt er das Badetuch um den Oberkörper verschlungen. 

Boerne verschwand im Schlafzimmer, um nun doch das alte Thiel‘sche-T-Shirt zu holen. Er könne sich ja bei nächster Gelegenheit ein anderes bei Thiel stibitzen! Boerne hatte das in seinen Besitz übergegangene Shirt erst kürzlich noch sorgfältig gebügelt. Mit einem gefalteten Stück Wäsche kam er auf Thiel zu, nahm ihm das Handtuch ab, fuhr wie zufällig über seine Oberarme, als er das Shirt ausbreitete, um es Thiel anzuziehen.  
Diese Behandlung erschien Thiel äußerst merkwürdig. Und grinste Boerne nicht auch auf eine bestimmte Art?

„Hee, hee! Ich kann mich schon alleine anziehen!“ drang es aus dem Inneren des T-Shirts. 

Normalerweise war Boerne ja zurückhaltend, er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, so auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Natürlich wusste er, was ihn dazu trieb, er konnte sich nur nicht erklären, weshalb er sein Handeln offenbar nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. 

Thiel sah an sich herunter. Seine Mimik war köstlich, fand Boerne. Er erkannte sein altes Shirt, welches er seit letztem Jahr plötzlich vermisste und von dem Boerne immer wieder beteuerte, er wisse von nichts. Thiel ahnte aber, dass dies nur Fassade war. Er erinnerte sich nämlich genau, dass er dieses Shirt und seine restliche Wäsche aufgrund eines dringenden Einsatzes einmal im Keller stehen ließ. Als er abends heimkam, hing seine Wäsche trocknend in seiner Wohnung, nur das St. Pauli-Shirt blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er ahnte eigentlich, dass Boerne es an sich genommen hatte, da dieser immer etwas grenzdebil schaute, wenn er ihn immer mal wieder beiläufig danach fragte. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er tatsächlich ein paar Monate nicht mehr daran gedacht. 

Thiel sagte nichts, und ließ Boerne leiden. Thiel fand den gesamten Tag einfach nur komisch. Und dann noch diese Anziehaktion, was sollte das bitte?

In diesem Augenblick klingelte der Küchentimer und passend dazu, gab Thiels Magen ein beunruhigend lautes Knurren von sich. Thiel war kurz vorm Verhungern, und er schob die ganze merkwürdige Stimmung auf ihre Nüchternheit, er und auch Boerne hatten heute nur sehr wenig gegessen. Das Mittagessen fiel aus, weil die Kantine geschlossen war. Und Nadeshda, die regelmäßig leckere Brötchen vom Bäcker mitbrachte, war nur heute früh ganz kurz im Büro. Da Thiel sein Portemonnaie zuhause vergessen hatte, schob er den gesamten Tag Hunger, fand nur in seiner Schublade einen älteren Schokoriegel, der auch noch zur Hälfte aus schrecklichem Müsli bestand. Er war doch kein Vogel! Ja, und Boerne nagte an seinen Pflaumen rum.

„Mein kleiner hungriger Raubtiger“ kommentierte Boerne. „Setzen Sie sich schon einmal. Ich bringe uns das Essen.“ 

Thiel nahm Platz und schenkte Ihnen jeweils ein Glas Wein ein. Was war bloß mit Boerne los? Während er über den Begriff „Raubtiger“ nachdachte, knurrte erneut sein Magen. Na, ganz unrecht hatte Boerne ja nicht.

Aus der Küche hörte er gerade noch das sehr leise Gemurmel von Boerne, der soeben das Blech Ofenkartoffeln aus dem Backofen holte und zu sich selbst etwas sagte, das wie „Wollen wir mal sehen, wie scharf Du bist“ klang. Halb belustigt bezog Thiel das auf die Kartoffeln. Boerne sprach also mit Lebensmitteln! Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden… klappte nur nicht.  
Wer war also die „scharfe Kartoffel“ in Boernes Leben? Da war doch letztlich mal eine seltsame Situation mit der Klemm! Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Boerne in letzter Zeit ständig im Präsidium auftauchte. Nur war die Klemm nicht immer im Büro, und so saß er dauernd bei Thiel herum.

Als Boerne, der stets die Mahlzeiten in Servierschüssel umfüllte, mit den dampfenden Behältnissen, freudestrahlend ins Wohnzimmer stolzierte, sah Thiel ziemlich nachdenklich drein. Er überlegte angestrengt über das mögliche Verhältnis Boerne-Klemm nach. Ja, das wäre doch denkbar. Aber Boerne hasste eigentlich Raucher. Naja. Wo die Liebe hinfällt. Hoffentlich bekäme Vaddern nicht einen Herzinfarkt!

„Thiel? Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen? Haben Sie denn nicht auch einen tierischen Appetit, so wie ich?“ fragte Boerne. „Appetit auf Sie“, dachte er noch. 

Boerne riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Konnte ihm ja auch egal sein, mit wem Boerne ins Bett hüpfte!  
„Äh, doch. Tierisch!“ erwiderte er.

Boerne grinste etwas scheel, als er „Raubtiermässig“ hinterher schob.


	3. Kapitel 3

„Schmeckt es Ihnen nicht?“ fragte Boerne nach einer Weile.

Die Kartoffeln waren eigentlich sehr lecker, interessant gewürzt. Aber sehr heiß. Und sehr scharf. Thiel bekam leichte Schweißausbrüche, als die Schärfe durch seine Nase kribbelnd direkt ins Gehirn wanderte. 

„Thiel, sollten Sie einmal mit Chili kochen, denken Sie daran, man nimmt nur wenige Milligramm. Schärfen Sie sich das ein!“

Boerne war wieder in seinem Element der Kochkunst. Mit Chili und sonstigen exotischen Gewürzen zu kochen interessierte Thiel nun wirklich nicht die Bohne. Er mochte zwar scharfe Currywurst, aber soweit er sich entsinnen konnte, war Chili eine andere Pflanze. Waren das nicht so rote kleine Zipfel? Er kramte in seinen Erinnerungen, wie wohl eine Currypflanze aussah, fand aber keinen Eintrag. Egal. 

„Lecker. Nur ein bisschen scharf“ erwiderte er inmitten eines neuerlichen Schweißausbruchs, bei dem sogar seine Augen tränten. 

„Sie sollten öfters scharf essen, Thiel! Man gewöhnt sich daran!“ lachte Boerne ob seines Anblicks. „Das, was ich hineingegeben haben, hatte ja nur eine geringe Scoville-Zahl“.

„Will nicht mehr, danke, ich bin satt“ Thiel lehnte sich gesättigt zurück, auf einen Nachschlag konnte er echt verzichten, so scharf war das. 

Boerne sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Thiel nahm sein halb geleertes Weinglas und trank es in einem Zug leer. Besser. 

Boerne lehnte sich vor, um ihm nachzuschenken und kommentierte: „Thiel, das ist teurer Wein. Den säuft man nicht einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts runter. Sie sind doch kein Pferd an der Tränke!“  
Thiel grinste. Das war typisch der Professor, schenke ihm aber nun ein neues Glas nach.

Irgendwie war der Gesprächsfluss über das Essen fast ausgetrocknet, oder eher verdampft. Thiel schien müde zu sein. Boerne verlor sich wieder in Gedanken. Der gesamte Tag war anstrengend, fand Boerne. Er verhielt sich wie ein verliebter Teenager, der keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, solange sein Angebeteter im gleichen Raum verweilte. Worüber sollte er mit Thiel reden? Ihm fiel heute Abend überhaupt nichts Belangloses ein. 

Thiel war in Gedanken. Ihm fiel einfach nichts mehr zum Reden ein, Boerne war heute ganz merkwürdig drauf. Wenn das nun wirklich wegen der Klemm wäre? Sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen? Aber wie? Am Ende würde er sich noch blamieren. Oder Boerne bloß stellen. Am Besten, er dachte gar nicht mehr darüber nach. Schliesslich war er selbst auch desöfteren seltsam gelaunt, und Boerne zwang ihn dann auch nie zu klärenden Gesprächen. 

Ihm fiel wieder die Dusche ein. So’n tolles Ding hätte er ja auch gerne. Aber wer weiß wann sein Wasser wieder ginge. Solange könnte er ja wirklich bei Boerne duschen. Er könnte sich gut vorstellen, jeden Tag im Regenwald zu stehen. Nachdem er herausfand, wie das ging, war es auch einfach zu bedienen. Außerdem fand er noch eine Funktion, wodurch das Wasser beleuchtet wurde. Damit hatte er eine Weile herumgespielt. Er fand es lustig, in rotem Wasser zu duschen, aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass es aussah wie Blut. Er wechselte auf gelborange, und es war farblich wie der komischen Mangosaft, den Nadeshda kürzlich anschleppte. Grün war wirklich wie im Regenwald, obwohl er ja wusste, dass es im Regenwald auch nicht nur Grünzeug gab. Aber viel. Blau war sehr seltsam, seine Haut sah damit ganz merkwürdig aus. In Lila hatte er sich letztlich eingeseift, die Farbe erschien ihm noch am Neutralsten. Als er vorhin gerade in unteren Körperregionen beschäftigt war, rief Boerne ihm das mit dem scharf herein...Oh je, als wären die Badezimmerwände plötzlich aus Glas gewesen, was für ein Timing! Er zog es vor, seine privaten routinierten „Waschaktivitäten“ zu unterbrechen, um sich das lieber heute Nacht in seiner eigenen Wohnung … obwohl…es war letztlich auch egal. Unter dieser Dusche wurde alles sowas von weggespült… und zurück konnte er nun fast nicht mehr… 

Er überlegte, in welcher Farbe Boerne unter der Dusche stand. Ein blauer Boerne? Ein roter Boerne? Er musste grinsen ob der Vorstellung. Boerne als Farbmaus.

„Was grinsen Sie denn so dämlich?“ fragte Boerne ihn.

„Hmmm?“ Oh je. Wie peinlich. „Na, ich hab mich gerade gefragt, in welcher Farbe…Sie….duschen!“ Thiel war mal wieder hoffnungslos ehrlich. Warum auch nicht, die Frage war ja auch bei all den Funktionen gerechtfertigt. 

Boerne setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf. Thiel hatte also doch diese Funktion entdeckt. Naja, ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn.   
„DAS würden Sie wohl gerne erfahren!“ antwortete er und schob gleich die Gegenfrage an Thiel: „Und Sie?“

„DAS werden SIE nie erfahren!“ Thiel grinste dabei frech und trank genüsslich einen großen Schluck Wein. 

Boerne nuschelte sehr leise zu sich selbst "werden sehen-" und sprach plötzlich bestimmt: „In Minzgrün und Signalviolett“.

Thiel bekam einen Lachanfall. „Signalviolett…höhöhö! Was soll’n das sein?“ prustete er. „Haben’se schon mal lila Schilder gesehen?“ Boerne sah ihn unverständlich an. Machte Thiel sich gerade wirklich über die korrekte RAL-Bezeichnung der Farben lustig? Tränen kullerten schon über Thiels Gesicht: „Die Polizei, Ihr Freund und Helfer. Jetzt nicht mehr Minzgrün, sondern Signalviolett!“

„Thiel! Sie haben zuviel getrunken! Sie sollten ins Bett!“

„Signalvio…bett….“, prustete Thiel, „Jaja, ich schick Sie auch gleich ins Bett. Sie Signalleuchte!“ 

Boerne fand das überhaupt nicht komisch. Er erwähnte, um das Thema zu vervollständigen, noch die Bezeichnung der anderen Hauptfarben.  
Thiel konnte nicht mehr. 

Boerne kam ihm wie aus dem Nichts urkomisch vor. Er schwafelte jetzt was von „Zinkgelb“.

„Ja, sie haben vielleicht nen gelben Zinken!“ 

…“Orientrot“… 

Thiel stellte sich diese Schlangenbeschwörer vor…gut, vielleicht verwechselte er da was…und bekam sich nicht mehr ein.

„Verkehrsblau“

„Hahaha! Verkehrsblau…! Was soll’n das sein? Wenn man betrunken Sex hat?“ Thiel kippte fast vom Stuhl vor Lachen. 

Boerne entglitten diverse Mimiken. Einmal verbittete er sich diese unanständigen Aussagen in seiner Wohnung. Dann aber war er ein wenig neidisch, weil er selbst einfach nie so locker drauf sein konnte. Und zuletzt sah Thiel einfach süß aus, wie er da saß, hochroter Kopf, glänzende, weil tränengelachte Augen, aber wunderschöne, hellblaue Augen…und er spürte wieder dieses flattrige Gefühl in der Magengrube.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gestern Abend habe ich, ein wenig ziellos, einfach mal ein bisschen vor mich hin geschrieben..  
> 

„Boerne, jetzt sei’n se doch nicht so ver-KLEMM-t!“ Thiel wusste, dass sich der Professor über allzu derbe Scherze aufregen konnte.  
„Ich bin nicht verklemmt!“ erwiderte dieser.  
„Sicher, dass nicht?“ fragte Thiel, mit einem aufgesetzten, sehr unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Boerne sah ihn sehr skeptisch an. Was hatte Thiel nur wieder? Und schob sich eine weitere Gabel scharfer Kartoffeln in den Mund.  
\---  
Nachdem Boerne in Ruhe aufgegessen und sich Thiel wieder beruhigt, stand er nun in der Küche und räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Er freute sich auf den Nachtisch. Er war sich sicher, dass sein ‚Mousse au Chocolat‘ Thiel umhauen wird, wusste er doch, wie gerne dieser naschte. Für sich hatte er ein fettreduziertes ‚Mousse aux fraises‘ zubereitet. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Thiel wenigstens fragen könnte, ob er nicht doch lieber auch etwas Fettreduziertes möchte.

„Thiel, mögen Sie ‚Mousse aux fraises?“ rief er nach nebenan.

„Was müssen Sie fräsen?“ kam als Antwort zurück. 

„Nicht fräsen. Ob Sie Erdbeeren möchten. Oder lieber ‚Mousse au Chocolat‘?“ fragte Boerne erneut. 

„Ach so“, lachte Thiel, „sagen Sie das doch gleich! Dann lieber mit Schokolade.“ 

„Mit Erdbeeren ist weniger Zucker und Fett…“, argumentierte Boerne.

„Dann erst recht Schokolade!“, erwiderte Thiel, „Sonst bekomm‘ ich noch einen Vitaminschock.“

Boerne lachte über dem alten Witz auf und sah vergnügt drein, hatte er doch nun sein ‚Mousse aux fraises‘ ganz für sich allein. Dennoch würde er natürlich das ‚Mousse au Chocolate‘ auch probieren. Die Schokolade war sündhaft teuer. Für seinen Thiel war ihm kein müder Euro zu wenig, auch wenn dieser dies meist nicht zu schätzen wusste, häufig nicht bemerkte und natürlich auch nicht davon wusste.

Er servierte den Nachtisch und erfreute sich ans Thiels großgewordenen Augen. Es sah aber auch köstlich aus. Dazu reichte er, obwohl Thiel schon einiges getrunken hatte, einen Rotwein. 

Es schmeckte köstlich. Göttlich. Boerne überlegte, welche Worte noch treffender sein könnten. 

„Boerne, ich glaub so guten Nachtisch habe ich seit….seit….ähm, weiss‘nich mehr, nich‘ mehr gegessen!“  
Das war sogar ein richtiges Lob! Nicht wie sonst: Schmeckt interessant. Schmeckt gut. Kann man essen. Besser als nichts.

„Wollen’se nich’ auch mal probieren, Herr Professor? Da von ihren Erdbeeren kann man doch nicht satt werden“, sprach’s und reichte Boerne einen Löffel ‚Mousse au Chocolat‘ hinüber. 

„Thiel. Ich kann doch nicht von Ihrem Löffel essen! Ich nehme schon meinen eigenen.“

„Och Mensch, jetzt haben’se sich nicht so. Wir kennen uns doch ewig, und ich hab nix!“

Boerne zierte sich. Aber mehr innerlich. Einerseits wäre ihm so etwas in einem Restaurant ziemlich unangenehm (umgekehrt könne ER sich gut vorstellen, Thiel mit Erdbeeren zu füttern…zu vernaschen…). Auf der anderen Seite käme er Thiel ziemlich nahe…

„Boerne! Sein’se nicht so verklemmt!“ 

Boerne haderte noch eine Sekunde mit sich, seinem Verlangen und inneren Engelchen.  
Er beugte sich vor und umschloss Thiels Löffelchen. Das ‚Mousse au Chocolat‘ zerrann in einer schokoladig-luftigen Geschmacks-Explosion auf seiner Zunge. Kaiserlich. Thiel sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. 

„Noch eins?“ fragte Thiel.

Boernes Kopf nickte ganz automatisch.

Erneut hielt Thiel ihm ein Löffelchen hin. 

Thiel wunderte sich. Dass der Professor die Weisheit mit Schaufeln, ach was, Schubkarren gefressen haben muss, das wusste er, aber dass er sich füttern ließ…von seinen Wurstfingern…also nicht direkt..aber…und dabei hatte er das Gefühl, Boerne schaue ihm tief in die Augen. So unterwürfig hatte er den Professor ja noch nie erlebt! „Sie sind also doch eine Naschkatze, so wie ich“, kommentierte Thiel.

„Ich…ahh…hmmm…bi ka“, erwiderte Boerne mit dem Löffel im Mund, und es klang etwas wie „Haschkatze“, was er da wiederholte. 

„Möchten Sie nicht noch eine gesunde, erdbeerrote Erdbeere dazu?“ fragte Thiel neckisch, und hielt ihm eine der größten hin, die er in der Schale mit den überzähligen Erdbeeren entdeckt hatte. 

Boerne nickte wie automatisch.

Boerne führte seine Lippen an die Erdbeere und wollte abbeißen, spürte jedoch Thiels Finger in seinem Mund. So nah war er Thiel schon lange nicht mehr, und natürlich noch nie mit dem Mund…ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Er spürte, wie ihm die Wärme in den Kopf stieg. Er musste definitiv rot angelaufen worden sein. 

„Kennen Sie das, wie zwei Leute gleichzeitig eine Spaghetti essen?“ rutschte es Thiel plötzlich heraus. 

Boernes Mimik war köstlich. 

Thiel war im Laufe des Abends so etwas wie ein Licht, nein, geringer, ein Teelicht, oder eher nur ein Feuerzeug, besser ein Streichholz, oder eigentlich sogar nur ein Fünkchen aufgegangen. Warum benahm sich der Professor seltsam? Warum erschien er dauernd in seinem Büro? Warum bereitete er ihm seinen absoluten Lieblingsnachtisch zu und ließ sich auch noch füttern? Auf den ver-Klemmt-Witz war er nicht angesprungen, also hatte Thiel diese Möglichkeit sofort ad acta gelegt.  
Hatte es eventuell etwas mit ihm selbst zu tun? Stand Boerne auf ihn? Zugegeben, er fand Boerne ja auch irgendwie…nett. Nee, ein bisschen mehr als nett. Aber er dachte an Boerne eher selten…oder naja, ab und zu vielleicht. Manchmal, wenn er sich abends so alleine fühlte. Was ja nur gelegent…naja, eigentlich doch regelmäßig vorkam. Und manchmal beim Duschen tauchte plötzlich Boerne in Gedanken vor ihm auf. So wie auch heute Abend im Regenwald.  
Und dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an diese eine Szene, die er mal als Kind bei „Susi und Strolch“ gesehen hatte, und die er damals ziemlich eklig fand. Die Szene mit der Spaghetti. Leckte Boerne nicht soeben seinen Finger wie zufällig? Er spürte deutlich Boernes Zunge. Sämtliches Blut machte sich daraufhin wie auf Kommando in südliche Regionen auf…was musste er ihn aber auch ausgerechnet da an dieser Stelle…ahh, er durfte gleich auf keinen Fall sofort aufstehen…

Thiel wurde plötzlich etwas unruhig und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum. So kam es Boerne jedenfalls vor. Seit er wie zufällig an Thiels Fingern gesaugt hatte. Hatte dieser etwa auch Gefühle für ihn? Hatte er nun endlich, nach vielen Wochen, seine Annäherungsversuche verstanden? War ihm ein Licht, oder nur ein kleines Strohfeuer, aufgegangen? Boerne loderte und hoffte auf ein Buschfeuer. Oder hatte er einfach eine der richtigen Stelle gefunden? Nachdem er mühevoll die Erdbeere zerkaut hat, ohne Thiel auf den Finger zu beißen, fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze an dessen Finger entlang, umschloss diesen und saugte an ihm. Dabei stellten sich seine geheimsten Fantasien Thiels Glied vor, was er natürlich nur imaginieren konnte. Auch wenn er Thiel hier und da mal ganz kurz nackt gesehen hatte, so wie heute Abend, war das natürlich kein richtiges Betrachten gewesen. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie liebend gerne er sich dem nackten Körper Thiels gewidmet hätte, um ihn überall zu streicheln und küssen, jeden seiner Zentimeter zu kosten und vernaschen. Koste es, was es wolle.  
Da Thiel seine Hand nicht entsetzt zurückzog, schloss er, dass es ihm vielleicht sogar gefiel. Dass er vielleicht sogar etwas für ihn übrig hatte? Und dazu noch diese Spaghetti-Sache. Wie toll fände er es, wenn Thiels Mund gleich tatsächlich näher käme, um ihn zu küssen. 

Was tat Boerne da bloß mit ihn? Thiels Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nun saugte er auch noch an seinen Fingern, wie gemein! Er stellte sich plötzlich vor, wie Boerne sein Glied….Stopp! Stopp!...für die Spätvorstellung im Kopfkino war es zwar früh genug, aber wollte er das hier überhaupt? Mit Boerne intim werden? Was sollte nur Vaddern von ihm denken? Und die Kollegen im Präsidium? Außerdem stand er doch überhaupt nicht auf Männer, genauso wenig wie Boerne. Dachte er zumindest, bis heute Abend. Er hörte plötzlich ein leichtes Stöhnen von Boerne, dann rutschte dieser auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her. Tja, so bequem war es am Tisch ja nun auch nicht, und er musste auch bald mal seine Finger befreien, bevor ihm noch Schwimmhäute wuchsen. 

So leicht wollte er es Boerne nun auch nicht machen, und grübelte über einem Schlachtplan. Ihm fiel der Tag im Büro ein. Hatte er das mit den süßen Pflaumen etwa doppeldeutig gemeint? Und wie merkwürdig der Professor sich verhielt, als er das Foto von den abgetrennten männlichen Geschlechtsteilen betrachtete. 

Boerne spürte, wie bei seiner Vorstellung von nackten Penissen, beziehungsweise von nur einem bestimmten, sämtliches Blut in südliche Regionen wanderte. Ohje, hoffentlich würde Thiel dies nicht merken. Sein Kopfkino lief auf Hochtouren. Wann würde Thiel die Ankündigung mit der Spaghetti umsetzen? Dessen Augen ganz nah…  
Thiel betrachtete, nach einer Befreiungsaktion seines Fingers, aber derweil wieder die Schüssel ‚Mousse au Chocolat‘. "Das meint er wohl jetzt nicht ernst? Das würde er doch wohl nicht bringen? Wenn, dann wäre das ja wohl ein ziemlich übler Cliffhanger!" überlegte Boerne, "oder habe ich mich, bezogen auf die Spaghetti, irgendwie verhört?"


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, noch ein Kapitel...hat sich gestern fast wie von selbst geschrieben...

Thiel Hand, die eben noch fingerweise in Boernes Mund gesteckt hatte, näherte sich nun Serviettentrocken dem Servierlöffel des ‚Mousse au Chocolat‘.  
Mit einem entsetzt-überrascht-verwirrt-perplexen Blick beobachtete Boerne Thiels Hand.

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, Thiel? Ich dachte, Sie seinen satt!“

„Watt?“

„Das heißt wie bitte, Thiel?“

„Was?“

„Na, das!“

„Hä?“

„Das heißt auch nicht hä!“

„Wie Sie meinen, Herr Professor. Ich hab‘ schon wieder Appetit bekommen!“

„Appetit? So so. Ich hätte ja jetzt Appetit auf ganz andere Sachen.“

„So?“

„Ja, mein lieber Thiel. Erst machen Sie hier die Hunde heiß, und dann…“

„Heißt das nicht, erst machen Sie die Pferde scheu? Wollen’se noch ne Erdbeere, Boerne?“

„Ich möchte keine Erdbeere, danke der Nachfrage. Was ich meine, ist, äh…“

„Ich habe Sie schon verstanden!“

„So?“

Dabei sah Boerne Thiel mit einem Dackelblick an. Thiel setzt seine Hand nebst Servierlöffel gemächlich in Bewegung, um sich noch einen Löffel ‚Mousse au Chocolate‘ zu genehmigen, welches er dann auch genüsslich zu verspeisen begann. Nicht, ohne Boerne aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten, wie dieser sich gedanklich die Finger danach leckte. Oder besser nach seinen Fingern? Oder nach was ganz anderem? Thiel hatte schon verstanden. Da sie beide zum Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Erdbeerorgie irgendwie unruhig auf ihren Stühlen herumgerutscht waren, hatte sich Thiel überlegt, ob es Boerne genauso ging? Und Boerne hatte wohl auch bemerkt, dass er einmal ganz unauffällig an seiner Hose gezupft hatte. 

Thiel war heute in so einer Stimmung, bei der man nicht den Ausgang kennt, in der alles oder nichts geschehen könne. Normalerweise hätte er schon längst die Flucht ergriffen, aber er fand den heutigen Abend einfach nur erheiternd. Wenn er so in sich hinein hörte, genoss er die Zeit, besonders nach Feierabend, mit Boerne zusammen, sehr. Aber wann sich der Professor in ihn verguckt hatte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht rekonstruieren. Und warum ausgerechnet er? Er fand sich weder besonders gutaussehend, noch so intelligent wie der Professor, und schlank war er auch nicht, und dazu noch klein. Aber wie war das, Gegensätze ziehen sich an, oder es aus? Vielleicht so ein bisschen wie Vaddern und die Staatsanwältin? Und dass der Professor mehr wollte, als nur zusammen zu essen und Wein zu trinken, war seit dem heutigen Abend klar. Nur hatte er das noch nie gemacht. Mit einem Mann. Von Boerne wusste er dies nicht. 

„Thiel, ich…“, fing Boerne plötzlich zu Reden an, „Ich wollte Ihnen das schon die ganze Zeit einmal gesagt haben. Aber ich….ich…“.

„Jaaaa?“ Thiel lutschte den letzten Löffel Mousse au Chocolat ab und legte ihn in die geleerte Schüssel, drehte sich ein wenig seitlich zu Boerne hin und sah ihn an.

„Ich…also….“, Boerne schluckte kurz, „das wollte ich Ihnen schon die ganze Zeit mitgeteilt haben, dass ich…“

Thiel trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Also, Thiel, was ich Ihnen sagen möchte, ist…“

Thiel trank einen weiteren Schluck und fuhr sich ganz kurz mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„…ich fürchte, nein, ich glaube, dass ich Sie mag.“ Nun war es raus.

Für Thiel war das schon eine Offenbarung. Ein Feuerwerk an Informationen. Boerne mochte ihn also, da hatte er sich also nicht getäuscht! Aber war es nicht eigentlich noch mehr? Mehr als mögen?

„Ich mag Sie auch Boerne!“ war Thiels Kommentar, bevor er Ihnen Wein nachschenkte.

„Nein. Warten Sie Thiel. Das was ich ausdrücken wollte, ist, ich mag Sie, ja. Aber das ist nicht alles. Thiel, ich glaube, nein…ich bin mir sicher, dass…also…ich…mich…in Sie…“, der Professor sah ganz ernst dabei aus, „verliebt habe.“ Danach schien es ihm unangenehm zu sein, denn er schaute betreten auf seine Hände. 

Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte Boerne ihm eben seine Liebe gestanden?


	6. Kapitel 6

Thiel wusste nicht was tun. Es war nun schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er sich dem Thema Liebe und Verliebtsein gewidmet hatte, dass er schon gar nicht mehr wusste, wie man mit Liebesgeständnissen eines anderen umgeht. Liebe passierte irgendwie immer nur den anderen. Amors Pfeile waren entweder zu kurz oder zu unpräzise abgefeuert, jedenfalls verfehlten sie andauernd ihr Ziel. Die Frage war, ob er überhaupt „Amors Pfeil“ spüren wolllte? Obwohl er sich ja beim Duschen schon öfters Dinge vorgestellt hat … mit Boernes „Pfeil“…

Eine kurze Stille entstand. „Warum in mich?“ fragte er anschließend.

Boerne nahm Thiels Hand in seine und streichelte mit dem Daumen über dessen Handrücken. Thiel folgte dem Weg seiner Hand in Boernes Hand und den Bewegungen von Boernes Daumen. Immer noch dachte er an diesen Amor. Sollte Boerne nun dieser Amor sein? 

„Weil Sie mich ergänzen“.

Thiel blickte auf und sah etwas schüchtern direkt in Boernes Augen. Eine Weile schauten sie sich an. 

„Und weil ich mich in Ihren blauen Augen verlieren könnte“.

Boerne legte seine Hand nun an Thiels Wange und streichelte sie. 

Thiel schmolz innerlich, aber nickte bloß. Ihm fielen einfach partout keine passenden Antworten ein. Auch konnte er plötzlich gar nichts mehr denken.

„Sie müssen jetzt nichts sagen, Thiel. Ich weiß, dass ich Sie damit überrumpelt habe. Mehr oder weniger.“ 

Thiel verneinte dies, aber ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren.

„Nicht?“ fragte Boerne. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann wussten Sie das?“ Thiel schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Aber Sie haben etwas geahnt?“ Thiel nickte schweigend.

Seinen Stimmbändern waren die Buchstaben gerade ausgegangen. Dafür herrschte nun ein Gewirr an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Gedanken, Gefühlen, Geständnissen, aber sie waren unfähig, überhaupt nur etwas Konkretes auszudrücken und den Stimmbändern gar mitzuteilen. Boernes Geständnis war wie ein schwarzes Loch, das alles in sich verschlang. Seine Galaxie, die sich bisher aus seiner Wohnung und seinem Fahrrad und seinem Vaddern zusammengesetzt hatte, dehnte sich urknallartig aus in neue unbekannte Welten. Amor flatterte darin nur müde herum, denn an einen Boerne kam ein Allerweltsamor nicht heran. In seinem Herz schienen neue Sonnen zu entstehen, und sie protuberierten bis in tiefe Bereiche seines Magens.

Boerne ahnte von diesen interthiel‘schen Ereignissen nichts, er wunderte sich allerdings nicht über Thiels Sprachlosigkeit. War dieser Mann sich sonst nicht für Kommentare aller Art zu schade, war er bei wichtigen Ereignissen sehr bedacht bis stark zurückhaltend. Er wusste, dass dieser dann einfach nicht anders konnte. Aber sein größter Pluspunkt war, Thiel war bisher nicht aufgesprungen, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Die Chance lag schließlich bei 50/50.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Thiel.

„Jetzt würde ich Sie gerne küssen.“

Thiel nickte nur.

\---

Sie räumten das Geschirr gemeinsam in die Spülmaschine. Thiel würde heute Nacht bei Boerne bleiben. 

Nach einem sehr zaghaften Kuss, bei dem Boerne sehr vorsichtig und langsam Thiels Lippen ausgekostet hatte, sprühte Thiel innerlich Kometen vor Aufregung und Boernes Zuneigung. Nachdem er dann über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, erwiderte er den Kuss. Der Boerne-Bart kratzte etwas, aber Boernes Lippen und Mund waren sehr weich und waren ein interessanter Kontrast. Hätte er nicht gedacht, dass dieser so zärtlich vorgehen würde. 

Während eines nachfolgenden, intensiveren Kusses hatte Boerne seine Hand an Thiels Hinterkopf gelegt, mit der anderen hielt er noch Thiels Hand auf dessen Schoß und zog ihn nah zu sich heran, so wie das sitzend eben möglich war. Dieser Kuss entzündete feurige Triebwerke in Thiels Magengrube. Und nicht nur dort stieg eine Rakete auf.

„Ich werte Ihre kleinen körperlichen Regungen als Einverständnis über unser kleines Techtelmechtel?“ warf Boerne zwischen einem Kuss ein. 

Thiel grinste etwas verschämt, stand dann auf und zog Boerne am Schlips zu sich hoch. Ein kleiner Schritt für einen Thiel.

„Sachte, sachte, mein lieber Thiel. Wir wollen doch nicht gleich mit Sadomaso-Spielen beginnen!?“ 

Boerne befreite sich aus seiner Krawatte und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe des Oberhemdes. 

Thiel zog ihn an den Schultern heran, nah an seinen Körper. Er wollte ihn spüren. Boerne. Und er trug ja bloß nur die kurze Hose, die Boerne ihm geliehen hatte, während Boerne noch seine Anzughose trug. Es war daher kein Wunder, dass er seine Gefühlsregungen nicht gut vor Boerne verstecken konnte. 

Boerne beugte sich ein wenig herunter, Thiel ein wenig herauf, und es passte perfekt. Eng miteinander küssend standen sie Körper an Körper, bis auch Thiel Boernes „Pfeil“ spürte. Thiel war jetzt schon ziemlich erregt, bei dem Gedanken, dass er der Auslöser für Boernes Gefühle war. Und zudem machte ihn das unheimlich an, Boernes Küsse. Zungenküsse. Er fuhr mit den Händen von Boernes Schultern herab in dessen Hüften. Boerne hörten gar nicht mehr auf ihn zu küssen. Morgen würde er Muskelkater haben.

Dieser fand, dass Thiel nach Schokolade, Erdbeeren, Wein und ganz viel nach Thiel schmeckte, und fand ihn einfach zum Anbeißen. Dass er auch noch mehr wollte, spürt Thiel deutlich an seinem Bauch. Thiels Hände machten sich heimlich auf und davon in Richtung Boernes Hose, doch Boerne unterbrach ihn, und machte sich seinerseits auf den Weg ins Thiels Hüfte. Strich an dessen Rücken entlang und ließ seine Hände unter Thiels Shirt gleiten. 

Thiel spürte Boernes Hände an seiner nackten Haut. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Boernes rechtsmedizinische Leichenfinger so zärtlich sein würden, überhaupt nicht kalt und leichig. Eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut flatterte vom Rücken aus in alle Richtungen. So liebevolle Zärtlichkeit hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt. 

Boerne machte sich derweil auf, unter den seitlichen Bund seiner Hose. Aber nun unterbrach ihn Thiel, so gerne er schon jetzt erleichtert worden wäre, aber die ganze Steherei wurde ihm langsam anstrengend und er stelle sich plötzlich eine romantische Nacht in Boernes Bett vor. Oder eine anregende gemeinsame Regenwalddusche. Verklemmt war der Professor ja nun nicht gerade.

„Heute Nacht?“ flüsterte er Boerne ins Ohr. 

„So schnell wie möglich“, erwiderte dieser mit einer gequälten Stimme.


	7. Kapitel 7

Nachdem Esstisch und Küche wieder blankblitzten, die Spülmaschine geräuschvoll-rhythmisch unter Schwerlast lief, lag der Rest eines freien Abends, wenig vor Mitternacht, vor Thiel und Boerne. 

Boerne verschwand im Schlafzimmer, um sich etwas Legeres anzuziehen. Thiel stand in Gedanken versunken noch in der Küche, an einen Schrank gelehnt, und trank ein Glas Mineralwasser, das angeblich einen fein-perliger Genuss darstellen sollte, von einer Marke, von der er noch nie gehört hatte. „Weil uns nicht latte ist, was Sie trinken“ stand auf dem Flaschenetikett. Daneben war eine Kuh abgebildet und der Schriftzug einer bekannten Milchmarke. Na, da hatte der Professor wieder was ganz Exklusives gekauft! Dabei schmeckte das Mineralwasser ganz wie das, was er auch zuhause trank.

„Möchten Sie auch ein Glas „Äh…Ak..wa..latte?“ rief er zu Boerne. 

Boerne verstand nebenan nur Münster Hauptbahnhof, was Thiel ihm eben zugerufen hatte. Irgendwas mit Aqua; ja, dieser trank ja dieses seltsame Mineralwasser, er hatte die Flasche als Werbegeschenk in dem Geschäft erhalten, in dem er die Schokolade gekauft hatte. Da er wenig begeistert war von Firmen, die mehrere Dinge, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben, produzieren, war ihm das Mineralwasser von Anfang an suspekt. Wozu sollte auch eine Molkerei plötzlich Mineralwasser produzieren? War die angelieferte Milch mittlerweile so dünn, dass man sie auch als Wasser verkaufen konnte? An Thiel das Wasser zu verfüttern, war da die beste Option, dann müsste er nicht eine seiner teuren Flaschen öffnen. Wobei Boerne sich ziemlich fies vorkam, hatte er doch heute Thiel nur das Beste zubereitet, und er hatte nun mal ziemlich davon profitiert. Und wer weiß, was ihnen dieser Abend noch bringen wird? Und wenn er sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Thiel gut vorstellen konnte, musste er sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen, ihn an seinen Delikatessen teilhaben zu lassen. 

„Nein, danke!“ rief er zurück. Er wollte eigentlich nicht Wasser im Mund, sondern Wasser am Körper, seine tägliche Abendreinigung wollte er schon gerne noch erledigen. Den Gedanken, zu Duschen, während Thiel in seiner Wohnung ist, fand er schon erregend, das Wasser lief ihm im Munde zusammen. Was er sich gerade alles vorstellte! Heute, später, gleich…? Vielleicht würde Thiel auch noch einmal duschen wollen? Nach ihrer klebrigen Tischorgie? Boerne spürte ein deutlichen Ziehen in unteren Körperregionen. Er hatte sich soeben bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet ... augenblicklich könnte er erstmal nicht zurück in die Küche...

Thiel war immer noch in Gedanken, als er Boerne etwas rufen hörte. Was er rief, verstand er nicht. Daher ging er in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ja oder nein?“ fragte er erneut, ohne ins Schlafzimmer herein zu kommen. Aber in einem Spiegel erblickte er Boerne, bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet, wie dieser seine Oberbekleidung akkurat faltete. Boerne in Unterwäsche zu sehen, fand er ziemlich heiß. Boerne drehte sich einmal zum Spiegel, danach konnte Thiel sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und trat ins Schlafzimmer. Boerne drehte sich überrascht zu ihm herum. Thiel kam auf ihn zu, und fasste mit einer Hand sofort an den Stoff, in dem Boernes Erektion sich zu verbergen versuchte, und die sich durch die Boxershorts ganz deutlich abgezeichnet hatte, wie er im Spiegel sah. „Thiel“ war das einzige, was der Professor unter seiner Hand hervorhauchte. 

„Also doch Latte“ war das einzige, was Thiel sprach, bevor er ihn zu sich herunterzog, um ihn zu küssen. 

Boerne erwiderte, und spürte sofort Thiels Erregung. Das Gefühl, Thiel ganz nah zu spüren brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er wollte ihn, mit Haut und Bauch und Haar, lebendig, aber nackt.

„Thiel…ich…wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mit mir…“ hauchte er in Thiels Ohr. 

„Alles was Sie wollen, Herr Professor“. 

„Warten Sie…ich meine, ich möchte noch duschen…“. 

„Regenwald“ hauchte Thiel inmitten des nachfolgenden Kusses. 

„Ja.“ 

Boerne machte sich daran, Thiel zu entkleiden, der ihm half. Kaum, dass er Thiel aus dessen St. Pauli-Shirt befreit hatte, fing er an, dessen nackten Oberkörper mit Küssen zu übersähen. Dann streichelte er ihn überall, am Rücken, an den Schultern, an den Hüften, am Bauch, fand die Stellen, an denen dieser kitzelig war. Währenddessen sah ihn Thiel verliebt an, und Boernes Verstand schwamm in Thiels blauen Augen davon.  
Thiel genoss erneut Boernes Zärtlichkeiten. Auch wenn er nicht konkret wusste, ob er nun auch so richtig in Boerne verliebt war, könnte er sich dies schon vorstellen, mit ihm, für eine längere Zeit. Für immer vielleicht? Ihm fiel ein, dass er auf Boernes Liebesgeständnis eigentlich noch gar nichts geantwortet hatte. Aber jetzt gerade fiel ihm wieder nicht ein, was er sagen könnte, da Boerne gerade in diesem Augenblick anfing, seine Brustwarzen zu küssen, und was tat er da noch alles… was….ahh…was konnte er daaaaah…schon denk….ahhh. 

Thiel führte seine Hände an Boernes Shorts, schließlich wollten sie ja duschen…auch wenn der Gedanke an…jetzt sehr verlockend war… Boerne lies ihn gewähren. Er küsste seinen Hals, während Thiel seine Hände seitlich unter den Saum der Boxershorts schob und die Hose langsam nach unten beförderte. Er spürte Boerne Hände nun auch in seiner Unterhose, und wie diese ebenso langsam herunterwanderte. Boernes Körper war so perfekt, dagegen war ihm nun etwas sein zu viel an Gewicht unangenehm. „Ich liebe Sie, so wie Sie sind“, flüsterte Boerne ihm ins Ohr, als hätte dieser Thiels Gedanken erraten. Boerne war ziemlich schlank, war aber nicht so knochig, wie befürchtet. Darüber war Thiel froh, und ein ganz kleines bisschen Bauchansatz hatte Boerne dann auch. Vielleicht imgaginierte Thiel sich dies auch nur.

Nachdem sie aus ihren Unterhosen gestiegen waren, spürte er Boernes Hände an seinem Po, der ihn an sich herandrückte. Thiel ertrank fast in einer Welle der Erregung und Sehnsucht nach mehr. Dann spürte er, wie Boerne ihn sanft zur Tür drängte, ihre Körper drängten sich aneinander. Dabei sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Augen wie Brunnen ohne Grund. 

Im Bad angekommen entledigte sich Boerne seiner Brille und sah dadurch noch umwerfender aus. Dort hingen auch schon frische Handtücher, wie Thiel bemerkte. Sie stiegen gemeinsam unter Boernes neue Dusche, die genügend Platz für 2 Mann bot. 

„Soll ich Ihnen die Funktionen nochmal erklären?“ fragte Boerne belustigt. 

„Wenn man das hier berührt“, sprach Thiel und berührte sanft Boernes Glied, „kommt irgendwann ein Schwall.“ 

Boerne stöhnte leise auf, lächelnd. „Das stimmt. Aber geht das nicht konkreter? Und sind wir dann beide nass?“ fragte Boerne ihn. 

„Das kommt drauf an“.


End file.
